mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
02:44 Nice P-Bot sprites! 02:44 thanks 02:45 she's a robot much similar the original 02:45 Ok 02:45 the moves will based on Cyber Akuma, Megaman and Iron Man 02:46 Ok 02:46 http://www.instantdanceparty.com 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:49 ok gtg dane noaw 02:49 sse ya grandmaz 02:50 that's Ok. 02:53 ... 03:07 I'm back 03:09 Ok. 03:14 03:21 I'm back 03:26 Ok- 03:26 . 03:28 I gotta go. I'm going to bed. 03:28 Bye 03:36 Hey guys 03:37 Chat bug 03:37 Hi. 03:37 I got Megaman for MUGEN 03:37 along with a Wily's Castle stage, 03:38 Cool. 03:38 Just to celebrate the confirmation of a Third-Party character in SSB4. 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:56 .... 03:56 .... 03:58 :/ 04:01 Hi Rap 04:01 Yo 04:01 What's up? 04:01 Not much 04:02 You? 04:02 I made a Cartoon Mugen 1.0 04:02 Ok 04:04 I made a Wii Fit Trainer sprite but its bad 04:04 :/ 04:04 "Kano it's not nice to throw knives" 04:05 XD 04:05 Well it is true XD 04:07 I have a request 04:07 You already made one 04:07 Oops forgot 04:07 sorry 04:08 It's ok 04:11 Guess why Reptile in Mugen is cheap 04:11 Why 04:11 Yo 04:12 Because Reptile is cheap in the real MK games 04:12 no he is awesome...what do u mean cheap? 04:12 Hard to beat 04:13 Like Robo Smoke in MK3 04:13 yea hard to beat but cheap usually means bad graphics, moves are off, colors bad 04:14 i love his character....did u edit him? 04:15 No Reptile is cheap because in MK1 he moves twice as fast as the normal characters and has both Scorpion and Sub-Zero's powers 04:15 he was not in mk1 04:15 it was scorpion and subzero 04:16 no reptile in mk1 04:16 Yes he was 04:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj2orsoYDv8 04:16 Cyper Scorpion is cheap 04:16 He's a MKP character that's why 04:17 I bet he teabags 04:17 One uppercut. Dead 04:17 MK1 Ermac takes 3 uppercuts to kill you 04:20 oh ok he was a hidden guy like jade was in mk2 but u can not play them though........ 04:21 Smoke and Noob were there too 04:21 ermac was not in the very 1st mortal kombat i kow that for sure 04:21 smoke yeah in mk2 04:22 i love kitana and sindel 04:22 jade and mileena 04:22 scorpion 04:23 how was ermac in mk1? 04:24 As a glitch 04:24 glitch? does that mean appearance 04:24 Yes 04:24 cool :) 04:25 mk trilogy for ps1 is my fave 04:26 Hello 04:26 i love how you can do the secret code to get instant aggressor and the one button finishers =) 04:29 does anyone need that code? 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:48 Yo 04:48 Hi MetalKong 04:48 Hello folks. 04:48 What's up? 04:50 Nothing much. 04:50 Anything new? 04:51 Not really 04:51 Check Recent Activity? 04:52 Not interesting 04:52 *nothing 04:54 Playing a MK Mugen game i found 04:54 Meh. 04:54 It has Rain and Ermac 04:55 Nice. 04:55 And Hornbuckle 04:57 The Ai plays Cheap though 04:58 Wow... 04:59 The Secret characters from MK2 are playable 05:01 Sweet. 05:01 Smoke is still cheap though :3 05:02 Yeah 05:02 Was reading Macbeth. 05:03 Is it Kazmer's? 05:03 Nope MKP 05:03 Shao Kahn is insanely cheap 05:04 I'm fighting the douche now 05:04 Ah. 05:04 He's spamming taunts and teleporting 05:06 WTF He can run too 05:06 2000000. 05:06 It'll smoke him. 05:07 And MKP teabag alot 05:07 *characters 05:07 XD 05:07 This is Mugen not Halo XD 05:08 Haha! 05:09 Goro and Kintaro like to stomp alot 05:09 Yeah 05:09 Motaro is very strong 05:09 Stomp em in the nuts. 05:10 Playing as Noob Saibot. 05:10 "You will die mortal Toasty!" 05:10 I tried to face Motaro on UMK3 on the DS but it was too hard 05:10 I beated him once 05:10 Use Human Smoke 05:10 Ok 05:10 Got to go now. 05:11 Bye 05:11 Bye. 05:12 Bye 05:14 The MK Mugen game i'm playing is Mortal Kombat 2 the lost secrets 05:21 Stupid cheap AI (angry) 05:21 05:24 >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 05:27 There's no Team mode either 05:29 :/ 05:29 I'm making a drawing. 05:30 and training or watch mode 05:30 Ok 05:33 Kk 05:39 Hey Rap Where that Cyber Sub-Zero is there is kabal too 05:39 If he needs to be fixed just use the dos2win program 05:43 Idk 05:44 I fixed Kazmer13's stuff with dos2win 05:45 Ok 05:49 (hmm) 05:55 Coldest winter ever 06:01 Redesigning my OC 06:02 Ok 06:03 I removed my hat and edited my eyes 06:03 My drawing is almost done. 06:05 Ok 06:07 Hi 06:07 Hi 06:08 Yo 06:10 ? 06:11 Watching one of your videos Rap 06:14 LOL Cyber Subby said the Chum bucket is fuzzy 06:14 Lol 06:14 Cyber Subby-Zero 06:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MJFGTn54DE 06:15 Sub-Zero: No body calls me Subby! 06:16 Scorpion and Reptile: Subby! Subby! 06:17 Smoke's real name is Thomas XD 06:17 Tomas Vrbada 06:18 Lol 06:18 Smoke the Tank Engine 06:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYHvMpEcdak 06:22 Should MK1 Smoke do this? :3 06:23 Yeah 06:23 If it's possible he will 06:25 hi guys 06:25 Hi 06:26 can u please tell me king how to get rid of a pallete so i can make my player look like the original colors? 06:26 i hate how i seem to get the weird versions for colors... 06:27 Characters are supposed have more than one palette 06:27 i tried erasing some but if its set to be that color it wont open the player it says can't load cause of the missing color 06:28 ok how do i choose the one that gets to be the main color for player 1 06:29 my players suposed to be pink but i get the white haired one with white face and blackoutlines its ugh lol 06:29 Just press any key when you are choosing your fighter 06:29 what do u mean? 06:29 i use a controller.... 06:29 I use a keyboard for Mugen :/ 06:31 i'm saying that i like the color of the characters that i download but sometimes get a dumb palette....they come with alot but i want to be the main one please how can i set it to the certain color that i want it to choose when i play as the character...this char is set on white....not pink 06:32 the controls donot matter i mean for setting up the character king..... 06:33 king is you i'm talking to lol not my character... 06:36 Hi 06:36 hi toupou 06:36 Hello 06:37 can you please tell me how i can set the palette color on the main one i want it to be? 06:37 @Jasmine: Try to press a other button 06:37 h 06:37 i 06:37 what do you mean? 06:37 For example me in the beginning, I wanted a Homer with blue pants, but I have always a Homer with turquoise pants 06:38 Because I click always on "z" for choose my character 06:38 but I understand that it's depending on what button press for get a palette 06:38 i have a controller i use its great i hate keyboards 06:38 will that help 06:38 and I find that for the normal palette of Homer, it's "a" 06:39 I use a keyboard also, I can not help 06:39 but i can hit the key maybe still just to choose... 06:39 il see 06:39 what buttons are the choices? 06:39 Yes, if it's not the good color that you want, press a other key 06:39 Depending 06:39 to choose a character 06:40 Some characters has "x" or "a" for their normal palettes 06:40 xcasdv? 06:40 ok 06:40 x y z a b c 06:40 The punch and the Kick what 06:40 ok il try 06:40 (but for Peter Griffin, it's "a+s") 06:41 Some characters has 12 palettes also, you can press the key "s" + Punch or Kick 06:42 can't open white.act 06:42 i erased white for princess bubblegum 06:42 i want her pink not red or all white 06:42 shes not my fave 06:43 Press a key that you have not try 06:43 but im starting on her as an example to figure this out 06:43 or press Start in same time that a other key 06:43 keyboard wont work it just scans through characters 06:44 my controllers great so easy to play these games 06:44 ... Okay 06:44 i got them off ebay 06:44 Ok 06:44 vinyson 06:45 they look like ps2 controllers 06:45 i love the ps2 controllers 06:45 Ok 06:45 hmmm i'll keep trying things 06:46 Soon, a Project Diva F (Hatsune Miku's game) will go in North America and in Europe on PS3 06:48 (and I have not ps3) 06:49 pal7=morrigan.act 06:49 pal8=mary.act 06:49 pal9=lilith.act 06:49 pal10=nina.act 06:49 pal11=space.act 06:49 pal12=ugly.act 06:49 But I have not controller for MUGEN, I can not help you 06:49 don't mind me im experimenting 06:50 For the palette 7-12, press "start" and "any key" for get it 06:50 pal13=toxic.act 06:50 pal1=norm.act 06:50 pal2=black.act 06:50 pal3=white.act 06:50 pal4=chunli.act 06:50 pal5=mai.act 06:50 MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013 06:51 oh im erasing these i left just original on there il see if it works 06:51 Uh ok, I see that our talk is copy! 06:51 huh? 06:51 Somebodys watching us 2013 06 17